


Intimately Bound

by Goth_Prostitute



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Bondage, Frottage, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Shibari, pron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goth_Prostitute/pseuds/Goth_Prostitute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur spend an evening in.  Connecting with each other thru a Shibari session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimately Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda beta-ed by my friend... As usual I don't own the characters or the franchise... any mistakes within are the product of Grr Bear (my teddy)...

The glow from the streetlight shed light into the room from the window. The lounge room was filled with usual things you would find there but for the coiled rope. Arthur started by running the rope through his hands as he watched Merlin shed his clothes. He saw Merlin's shoulders visibly relax as fabric slid to the floor. Methodically Arthur folded a length into two, resting the center point in his right hand. He breathed in the scent of the rope, the smell of fresh cut grass, as he found his focus. He looked over at Merlin again and their eyes met. He saw the trust they held, the trust Merlin had in him and his heart swelled with love. He allowed his mind to picture the pattern of the rope he's going to place his lover in as he watched Merlin stretch and loosen his limbs of the day’s weight. Soon Arthur had the final vision of a bound Merlin and was overwhelmed with the feeling that they were the only two people left in the world. A world that will be formed of ecstasy.

With firm hands he guided Merlin's body into position. Running his hands over flushed skin as their breathing came into sync. Arthur reached down and with a firm, dominant motion pulled Merlin's wrists up and quickly tied them together. It was a well-practiced motion, one that is now so ingrained within him that it is effortless and seemingly without premeditation. Merlin's gasps and soft moans let Arthur know that it was sending Merlin down into a place of bliss. He felt Merlin's wrists turning and the soft caress across his naked stomach sends a jolt of lust straight to his groin. With a small smile he gave a quick tug of the rope and Merlin's arms were jacked up even further and Merlin let out a loud moan of pleasure. Quickly the rope seemed to fly from Arthur's fingers, obeying his will as it snaked around Merlin's arms and torso. Two lines rested above Merlin's pecs, and two lines rested just underneath. Arthur took his time tying the underarm hitch, sliding his fingers between the rope and Merlin's skin so as not to pinch him while cinching the line. His focus entirely on Merlin and the responses he got. Each sigh and moan turned him on even more. Arthur moved both hands in tandem and brought the two lines of rope over Merlin's shoulders and tied two symmetrical half hitches over the rope in the centre of Merlin's chest. 

He let the rope fall from his hands as he stood back and just watched Merlin. Slowly he glided his hands down to Merlin's nipples and began to play with the hardening nubs. Flicking them with the tip of his thumbs he delighted in the sharp gasps Merlin made. In a swift movement he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked. Merlin's cry of pleasure almost pushed Arthur over the edge, almost making him want to push Merlin down onto the floor and fuck him until they both saw stars, but he pulled away and merely pulled the loose ends of the rope up and down, tightening the chest harness. This movement pulled another moan from his lover’s lips but he continued on. He tied off the rope just above the wrists and then reached for some more rope. 

Arthur moved back around to the front of Merlin and tied the new length of rope to the knot in the centre of his chest. He measured out three overhand knots onto the doubled line. One knot rested just below Merlin's ribs, one just above Merlin's groin and the last one carefully placed against Merlin's perineum. He slide the rope between the crack of Merlin's perfect arse cheeks and worked the rope from the back to the front, creating a series of diamonds. Each wrap of the rope an extension of his desire, lust and love for Merlin. The final wrap brought the rope to the centre of Merlin's back so Arthur tied it off. Gripping the clustered rope he gave a gentle shove which threw Merlin off balance a bit. With his other hand pressed into Merlin's chest, Arthur slowly guided him down onto his knees. Arthur smirked as he spread Merlin's legs further apart and ran his palm over the tip of Merlin's leaking cock. This brought a loud groan from Merlin and Arthur wrapped a fist around the engorged member and gave it a few tugs. Merlin writhed, only kept in place by Arthur's grip on the ropes at his back. Arthur stopped playing with Merlin's dick and grabbed more rope. One length of rope is tied to each of Merlin's legs. The lower legs bound to the thighs, with a bit of rope left free. With each wrap and twist of the rope Arthur restricted Merlin even more. He grabbed the loose lines and added them to the knotted lines at Merlin's back. 

Arthur stood back and admired his handiwork. He moved to stand in front of Merlin and began to palm his crotch. The look of utter pleasure on Merlin's face made him groan and grind his hand harder. Swiftly he pulled down his pants, tossed them onto the sofa, and moved over to his kit bag. From within he pulled out a slim ladyfinger vibrator. He brought it back over to Merlin and flicked the switch. Merlin's moan at the buzzing noise is all the encouragement he needed as he ran the vibrating toy over Merlin's heightened flesh. This pulled more moans from Merlin, some head tossing and a low whispered "Please." Arthur laughed softly and pushed the vibrator beneath the ropes just under the knot at Merlin's chest and flicked the switch over to full power. The vibrating was transferred over to the ropes encasing Merlin's form, and Arthur moved in to wrap his hand around Merlin's cock once more. This time though he grinded his own cock between the cleft of Merlin's arse. The push and pull of Merlin's writhing and the vibrating rope pulled Arthur into the ecstasy that Merlin was feeling. Together they moved, back and forth as their breathing quickened and their sounds of pleasure got louder. Merlin climaxed first, all over Arthur's hand. His loud cry of "Arthur!" is all Arthur needed and he tumbled over the edge with Merlin. Together they fell into the abyss that was le petite mort. 

After what seemed like an eternity their breathing returned to normal and Arthur made quick work of untying Merlin. Putting each coil into a pile ready to be washed and stored. He massaged Merlin's limbs and kissed his lover tenderly. He watched Merlin grin dopily and pulled him in for a hug. "I love you so much." He whispered into Merlin’s large ear.  
Merlin hummed, "I love you too, and I always will."


End file.
